


Главное, что мы — семья

by Gottingen



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sexual Content, Widowed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottingen/pseuds/Gottingen
Summary: Вэл всегда продолжала ждать Бенджамина и верила, что он вернётся.
Relationships: Benjamin Denton/Val Denton
Kudos: 2





	Главное, что мы — семья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с учётом Anniversary Specials, вышедших в 2017-м. Произошла ли вся эта ситуация с духом Харви или нет — решать вам. Но, во всяком случае, Вэл овдовела.
> 
> Да, я зашипперила этот пейринг, и что вы мне сделаете, я местная!
> 
> For English-speaking readers: I'd really like to translate this fic into English, but sadly my knowledge is not enough. I can only advise you to use this online translator: https://translate.yandex.ru/ Maybe with its help you can understand something from the text.

— Что это за омерзительный рассадник микробов? Вэл, как ты можешь касаться этой грязной дерюги, не надев перчаток?!

От окрика мужа Вэлери Дентон чуть не выронила из рук клетчатую мужскую рубашку.

— Я как раз хотела постирать её, милый.

Харви, уперев руки в боки, с отвращением окинул рубашку взглядом.

— Она едва ли годится для того, чтобы мыть ею унитаз!

Вэл слабо улыбнулась и попыталась возразить:

— Но это рубашка Бенджамина. Я думала, мы могли бы оставить её себе на память…

Эти слова были явной ошибкой. Клетчатая рубашка Бенджамина, равно как и его имя, подействовали на Харви Дентона не хуже, чем красная тряпка на быка.

— В этом доме не принято упоминать этого отвратительного неблагодарного мальчишку!

Щёки Харви надулись от возмущения, он весь побагровел, и Вэл прикусила дрогнувшую губу.

— Конечно, дорогой. Бенджамин так некрасиво отплатил за наше гостеприимство. Если бы не девочки, мы могли вообще не выбраться из амфибариума.

Вэл умолчала о том, что «девочки» сперва шокировали её с Харви, измельчив одну из жаб в блендере, а затем продержали несчастных родителей в жабьей клетке около суток, прежде чем выпустить на волю. Однако Харви и без помощи жены вспомнил об этом:

— Подумать только, каков мерзавец! Я уверен, это он надоумил Хлою и Рэдклифф на такую гнусность. Чего ещё ожидать от того, кто ублажает себя по утрам, окропляя зелень дивана своей мутной белой росой!

Вэл согласно закивала, как всегда, поддакивая мужу, но глаза её стали грустнее.

«Бенджамин никогда не мастурбировал в нашем доме. Он не хотел доставлять мне проблем при стирке белья и чистке диванной обивки», — с тоской подумала Вэл.

— Лучше всего будет предать эту скверну огню, — наконец изрёк Харви почти приказным тоном.

— Прекрасно, я пойду займусь этим, — даже чересчур бодро согласилась Вэл.

Улыбка, впрочем, исчезла с лица Вэлери, когда Харви, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, отправился в подвал кормить своих жаб. В каком-то оцепенении проводив мужа взглядом, Вэл печально вздохнула и вдруг прижала рубашку к лицу, вдыхая впитавшийся в ткань запах.

«О, Бенджамин, если бы я только могла вернуть тебя ещё раз…»

— Бенджамин вернётся к нам, мамочка, — внезапно, как и всегда, прозвучали в унисон безжизненные, почти потусторонние детские голоса за спиной у Вэл. — Однажды он обязательно вернётся, чтобы стать нашей семьёй навсегда.

Вэлери сглотнула.

Она никогда не призналась бы Харви, что мечтала о возвращении Бенджамина каждый день.

***

Жизнь Бенджамина Дентона в целом протекала вполне нормально и заурядно последние двадцать лет. Кошмары молодости почти отпустили его — помогли регулярные походы к психотерапевту. Поездка к родственникам в маленький городок Ройстон Вейзи, затерянный на севере Англии, когда-то обернувшаяся для него сущим адом, теперь казалась не более, чем дурным сном. Даже те изуверства, которым подвергла его странная пожилая парочка, владевшая местным магазином, почти вымылись из памяти Бенджамина. Сбегая из Ройстон Вейзи, он испытывал угрызения совести, когда думал о дяде и тёте — как бы те ни обращались с ним, но они не заслуживали того, чтобы задохнуться в клетке для жаб. Оставалась лишь слабая надежда на то, что Хлоя и Рэдклифф помогут им выбраться…

Бенджамин испытал облегчение и был искренне рад, когда на Рождество получил самодельную открытку от тёти Вэл, с жабами в красных колпаках и поздравлениями, красиво выведенными зелёными чернилами. Тётя передавала ему поздравления от всех членов семьи («твой дядя Харви, твои сёстры Хлоя и Рэдклифф и все остальные» — последнее, как понял Бенджамин, подразумевало дядиных квакушек), но отчего-то Бенджамин был уверен, что дядя Харви не приложил руку к этому посланию — и, скорее всего, даже не знал о нём.

Бенджамин написал тёте письмо, в котором извинялся за всё случившееся и выражал надежду, что когда-нибудь они увидятся вновь. Ответа на это письмо он не получил, однако открытка пришла и на следующее Рождество. Открытки неизменно продолжали приходить ему каждый год, всегда подписанные тётей Вэл, и каждый раз будили в нём воспоминания, хоть и не всегда приятные.

Бенджамин старался не носить и не использовать в интерьере зелёный цвет, избегал любого упоминания как запрещённых в доме его дяди лягушек, так и обожаемых жаб, испытывал лёгкую тошноту при мысли об уборке, особенно в туалете, ненавидел песни Сонни и Шер, фильм «Сияние» и картины прерафаэлитов. Последние оказались в этом списке тогда, когда Бенджамин понял, что во всех Офелиях, Беатриче и прочих рыжеволосых девах ему чудится тётя Вэл с её длинными распущенными каштаново-рыжими волосами.

И это было ещё одной серьёзной проблемой, которую он пытался решить на сеансах психотерапии.

— Это же ненормально — думать о своей… м, родственнице в сексуальном плане?

— Многие проходят через это в детстве…

— Но это случилось не в детстве. Мы… понимаете, мы даже не кровные родственники, она жена моего дяди. Она старше меня, но она… привлекательная женщина.

— Вы говорили, что жили какое-то время в семье вашего дяди очень замкнуто, не общаясь больше ни с кем. Возможно, между вами и вашей тётей возникали какие-либо ситуации сексуального характера?

«Профилактические беседы о мастурбации, День Нудизма и уринотерапия, если всё это можно назвать ситуациями сексуального характера».

— Нет… не думаю.

— Может быть, вы стали свидетелем сексуальной жизни ваших дяди и тёти?

Бенджамин позеленел.

Это было 15-е число, традиционный День Нудизма в семье Дентонов. Бенджамин спросонья зашёл на кухню и застал сцену, которую ему тут же захотелось развидеть. Тётя Вэл стояла на коленях перед дядей Харви и старательно ублажала его ртом. Волосы каштаново-рыжими волнами ниспадали на её белые плечи и небольшие груди, соски отвердели от возбуждения. Дядя Харви застыл в своей любимой позе, уперев руки в боки, и слегка покачивался с видом полнейшего блаженства на лице. Бенджамин уже хотел выйти на негнущихся ногах, но тут тётя Вэл покончила со своим занятием, ловко сплюнула сперму в уже подготовленный пакетик и выбросила его в мусорное ведро.

— Бенджамин, доброе утро! — радостно приветствовала его тётя, словно он застал её за тем, как она накрывала стол для завтрака, а не делала минет.

Её влажные, слегка распухшие розоватые губы ещё долго являлись Бенджамину в мокрых снах.

 _— Бенджамин, позволь, я разберусь с твоей проблемой,_ — говорила тётя Вэл в его снах, опускаясь перед ним на колени и лаская его постыдно торчащий член своими длинными изящными пальцами. _— Знаешь, минет гораздо полезнее, чем мастурбация. Так считает твой дядя Харви._

Она брала его член в рот и сосала так нежно, что Бенджамин, проснувшись, обнаруживал, что обкончал постель, как перевозбуждённый подросток, даже без помощи мадам Ладонь и её пяти очаровательных дочек.

_— Я всегда хотела иметь такого племянника, как ты._

Бенджамин со стоном принимался надрачивать член снова, слыша в голове вкрадчивый голос тёти Вэл.

Он вообще думал о тёте Вэл слишком часто, и не только одинокими ночами. Мысли о том, как здорово было бы вернуться в Ройстон Вейзи, беспокоили его время от времени. Бенджамин научился успокаивать себя, напоминая о том, как тётя и дядя мучили его своими идиотскими строгими правилами, а дядя Харви так и вовсе хотел оставить его в доме в качестве какой-то зверушки. Правда, тётя Вэл… она ведь любила его? Бенджамин чувствовал это спустя столько лет, вчитываясь в тёплые рождественские поздравления — с каждым годом в этих коротких посланиях сквозило всё больше горечи и одновременно всё больше любви.

К счастью, со временем все эти мысли немного отступили на второй план — после того, как Бенджамин женился. Жена его была длиннонога, рыжеволоса и на несколько лет старше. Они прожили вместе три счастливых года, а потом их будто сглазили. Несчастья, неудачи и ссоры посыпались одно за другим, пока наконец супруги не приняли решение разойтись. Как только в их доме впервые прозвучало слово «развод», буря словно утихла. А в первый же день своей новой разведённой жизни Бенджамину показалось, будто кто-то ласково и отчаянно шепчет ему на ухо:

_— Бенджамин, когда же ты вернёшься к нам, Бенджамин? Мне так не хватает тебя, Бенджамин…_

Бенджамин давно не испытывал такого щемящего чувства тоски и с удивлением обнаружил, что глаза его наполнились слезами.

***

— О, чёрт дери тебя в задницу, парень, ты хоть понимаешь, о чём ты просишь меня?! — Седовласая респектабельная госпожа мэр, продолжающая исполнять обязанности и местной служительницы церкви, посмотрела на Бенджамина с отвращением. — Ты, блядь, присунул собственной тётке на похоронах своего дяди и хочешь, чтобы я освятила ваш союз, грязный извращенец?! К слову, я всегда думала, что её надо сжечь за колдовство — её и этих маленьких сучек, которые возникают ниоткуда за твоей спиной. Правда, сейчас они уже здоровенные лошади, но это всё равно пугает до усрачки. — Преподобная натянуто улыбнулась, переведя взгляд на немного шокированную такими выпадами Вэл. — Без обид, но знаешь, ещё при жизни твоего жабьемордого муженька говорили, что с вашей семейкой что-то нечисто. А ты, ещё башмаков не износив, хочешь погрязнуть в грехе со своим племянничком, блудница вавилонская?

Вэл задохнулась от возмущения, а Бенджамин с усталой вежливой улыбкой выслушал эту тираду и крепче приобнял тётю за плечи.

— Да, преподобная, мы хотели бы пожениться. Когда это возможно?

Преподобная Бернис Вудолл смерила пару взглядом.

— Ну, уж точно не раньше, чем истечёт срок траура по этому старому дрочиле.

Оскорблённая до глубины души Вэл зажала рот рукой, и Бенджамин успокаивающе погладил её по плечу.

— Но можем договориться, если пригонишь мне пару ящиков бухла. Только не вздумай меня наебать и пригнать какое-то пойло — я люблю хороший шотландский виски.

Бенджамин криво улыбнулся.

— Договорились.

— Замётано! После этого можешь сколько угодно жениться на своей тётке и грязно инцестуально трахаться с ней.

— Спасибо, преподобная.

Пара покинула местную церковь в гробовом молчании.

— Насчёт колдовства — я думаю, она это не всерьёз, — попытался сгладить неловкость Бенджамин.

— Разумеется, Бенджамин. — Вэл тоже всё-таки улыбнулась, с безграничной нежностью глядя на своего племянника — своего будущего мужа. — Просто у Бернис характер… не сахар, — кажется, она хотела назвать характер Бернис другим словом, но передумала — Вэл была всё-таки женщиной культурной. — У неё мать похитили, когда она была маленькой. И сама она пропала куда-то на несколько лет — думаю, её тоже похищал какой-то маньяк.

— Что ж, это… многое объясняет.

Они вновь замолчали, но Бенджамин первым нарушил это молчание:

— Тётя Вэл… — он запнулся. Называть свою невесту «тётей» было как-то неправильно. — Вэлери, ты же знаешь, что всё это не просто секс и какое-то там… извращение.

Вэл остановилась, высвободилась из объятий Бенджамина и внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Я знаю, Бенджамин.

Она наклонилась к нему — Бенджамин вспомнил, что из-за тётиного роста ему вот уже сколько лет нравились исключительно высокие и статные женщины — и нежно поцеловала в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Бенджамин, сжимая изящную тётину руку в своей.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бенджамин. И я бесконечно рада, что ты вернулся. Главное, что мы, как и прежде — семья.

— Главное, что мы — семья, — повторил Бенджамин и приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы тоже дотянуться до губ Вэл.

— Ни стыда, блядь, ни совести, — проворчала преподобная госпожа мэр, которая курила на паперти и наблюдала эту картину издалека. — Сосаться средь бела дня на церковном дворе! Что дальше, они устроят мне тут Содом и Гоморру, как в видосе с порнхаба? Нет, определённо, по Дентонам плачут костры инквизиции…


End file.
